Childish
by misao1000
Summary: TenTen gets sick, when a new virus is revealed. Neji makes a suggestion to her, and she acts like a child because of it. Summary might suck, but hopefully the story is good.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n: Characters may be ooc, but we will see.)

Childish

Chapter One

As Neji and TenTen trained, Neji was wondering if something was wrong.

"TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Yes Neji." said TenTen.

"Is something wrong?" asked Neji.  
"You have missed your mark, three times already."

"Every things fine Neji." said TenTen.  
"I've just been a little tired here lately."

"Is it your time of the month?" asked Neji, keeping a straight face.

"Neji." said TenTen, embarrassment crossing her face.  
"It's not that at all."

"Ok."said Neji.  
"If your fine, lets continue.

"Alright." said TenTen, returning to her stance, and opening a scroll.

While they continued with there spar, TenTen let her mind wonder back to a few days ago.

_Flashback: Four Days Ago_

_Tsunade having called a important meeting, was now standing atop the tower, addressing everyone  
__in the village._

_"As i'm sure most of you have heard, we lost three people because of some type of new virus." __said Tsunade, loud enough that everyone could hear her.  
__"Now not to cause a panic or anything, I have took the liberty of studying this new virus, and have __been able to  
__make a vaccine for it. I want everyone in the village to get this vaccine, just to be safe,  
__and make sure we lose no one else. The vaccine will be given free of charge, and administered at the  
__hospital over the next two days. Once everyone has gotten the needed shot, the rest will be sent off  
__to other villages, as a precaution.", turns away and heads back into the tower._

_As the villagers and shinobi dispersed heading towards the hospital, one person was very nervous._

_"Come along my youthful students." said Gai.  
__"Let us be the first ones at the hospital, and show off our youth, at not being afraid."_

_As Gai and Lee ran off, Neji just shook his head at there actions, while TenTen seemed lost in thought._

_"Is something wrong, TenTen?" asked Neji, taking her arm._

_"I'm fine Neji." said TenTen.  
__"Can you go on ahead? I forgot something at home, and need to go there first."_

_"I can come with you." said Neji._

_"That's alright." said TenTen.  
__"You can go get this shot, and i'll meet you at the training ground later."_

_"Hn." said Neji, walking off towards the hospital._

_End Flashback_

TenTen was about to leap into the air and send a barrage of weapons at Neji, who was in his  
stance for his rotation. However, she dropped her scroll, and covering her mouth ran off into  
the forest. Neji thinking she would be right back, waited.

A few minutes later TenTen returned wiping her mouth on her sleeve, and looking a little pale.

"Let's call it a day." said Neji, dropping his stance.

"I'm alright, Neji." said TenTen, going over to her scroll, and picking it up.  
"Let's train a little longer, please?"

"Your obviously in no condition to train." said Neji, a little bit angry.

"I'm sorry Neji." said TenTen, looking down at the ground.

"Come on." said Neji.  
"I'll walk you home, so you can get some rest."

"Alright Neji."said TenTen, putting her scrolls away.

As they headed towards the village, and TenTen's home, Neji was watching her out of the corner  
of his eye. Reaching the center of the village a little later, TenTen swayed abit, and would have fallen  
if Neji hadn't caught her. Looking at her closely, he saw that she was much paler, and she seemed  
to be shaking.

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital." said Neji, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Neji." said TenTen, pushing herself away from him.

"Your not fine." said Neji.  
"Your pale and your shaking. Something is really wrong with you, TenTen."

Before TenTen could react, Neji had reached up and touched her cheek with his hand.  
Quickly drawing his hand away, he took her hand and began pulling.

"Neji, stop pulling me!" yelled TenTen, pulling her hand from his grasp.  
"What's gotten into you?"

"Your burning up with a fever." said Neji.  
"So i'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital." said TenTen, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are." said Neji.

"No i'm not." said TenTen, sitting down on the ground.

"TenTen, your acting like a child." said Neji.  
"Now get up!"

"NO!" shouted TenTen.  
"I'll get up, only if you take me home. If you won't do that, i'm staying here until you leave."

"Stop being stubborn." said Neji.  
"Your sick, and need to go to the hospital."

"I can get better at home, just as I can at the hospital." said TenTen.

"Alright TenTen." said Neji, offering her his hand.  
"If you get up, i'll take you home."

"You mean it?" asked TenTen, a little apprehensively.

"Yes." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen, taking Neji's offered hand.

Letting herself be pulled up to her feet, TenTen started to say thanks. However, before she could do  
anything, Neji had tossed her over his shoulder, and had taken off.

"NEJI PUT ME DOWN!" screamed TenTen, hitting him on his back.

"I'll put you down, once we reach the hospital." said Neji, calmly.

"Nejiiiiii." whined TenTen.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of Chapter One

"Maybe I should take you to the hospital." said Neji, concern in his voice.

"I'm fine Neji." said TenTen, pushing herself away from him.

"Your not fine." said Neji.  
"Your pale and your shaking. Something is really wrong with you, TenTen."

Before TenTen could react, Neji had reached up and touched her cheek with his hand.  
Quickly drawing his hand away, he took her hand and began pulling.

"Neji, stop pulling me!" yelled TenTen, pulling her hand from his grasp.  
"What's gotten into you?"

"Your burning up with a fever." said Neji.  
"So i'm taking you to the hospital."

"I'm not going to the hospital." said TenTen, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Yes you are." said Neji.

"No i'm not." said TenTen, sitting down on the ground.

"TenTen, your acting like a child." said Neji.  
"Now get up!"

"NO!" shouted TenTen.  
"I'll get up, only if you take me home. If you won't do that, i'm staying here until you leave."

"Stop being stubborn." said Neji.  
"Your sick, and need to go to the hospital."

"I can get better at home, just as I can at the hospital." said TenTen.

"Alright TenTen." said Neji, offering her his hand.  
"If you get up, i'll take you home."

"You mean it?" asked TenTen, a little apprehensively.

"Yes." said Neji.

"Ok." said TenTen, taking Neji's offered hand.

Letting herself be pulled up to her feet, TenTen started to say thanks. However, before she could do  
anything, Neji had tossed her over his shoulder, and had taken off.

"NEJI PUT ME DOWN!" screamed TenTen, hitting him on his back.

"I'll put you down, once we reach the hospital." said Neji, calmly.

"Nejiiiiii." whined TenTen.

Chapter Two

As Neji made his way through the village, many of the villagers were looking at him with odd looks.

[Everyone is probably thinking, that I am kidnapping her or something.] thought Neji, trying very hard to  
hold TenTen, who was still trying to get away from him.

"Neji you put me down this instance!" screamed TenTen, hitting him harder.

"I'm not putting you down." said Neji.  
"Now stop struggling. We'll be there soon."

Stopping her struggling, TenTen looked around and saw the familiar path leading to the hospital.

"Someone help me!" screamed TenTen.

"Double Dynamic Entry!" shouted someone appearing in front of Neji.

This caused Neji's eyebrow to twitch, as he stared at his sensei and annoying teammate.

"Neji, what are you doing with our youthful flower?" demanded Lee.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." said Neji, rather calmly.

"I told you I don't want to go to the hospital!" yelled TenTen.  
"Now put me down!"

"Why are you taking her to the hospital?" asked Gai.

"She is sick." said Neji.

"I'm not sick." said TenTen.  
"Just a little tired."

Gai moving around behind Neji, looked closely at TenTen's face, and saw that she was still pale. Lifting  
up his right hand, he gently touched her on the right cheek. Quickly removing his hand, he said.

"TenTen your burning up."  
"Neji continue on your way."

"Hn." said Neji, going around Lee.

TenTen gave a defeated sigh, and watched as Gai and Lee got further away.

Reaching the hospital a few minutes later, Neji made his way inside and seeing a bench placed TenTen  
down on it.

"Don't move." said Neji, sternly, while pointing his finger at her.

Turning away from her, Neji made his way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but is Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan here?" asked Neji.

"They are both busy at the moment." said a receptionist.  
"What can I do for you?"

"My teammate is sick." said Neji, looking back towards where he had placed TenTen.

However, TenTen was gone.

End of Chapter Two


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of Chapter Two

"Neji, what are you doing with our youthful flower?" demanded Lee.

"I'm taking her to the hospital." said Neji, rather calmly.

"I told you I don't want to go to the hospital!" yelled TenTen.  
"Now put me down!"

"Why are you taking her to the hospital?" asked Gai.

"She is sick." said Neji.

"I am not sick." said TenTen.  
"Just a little tired."

Gai moving around behind Neji, looked closely at TenTen's face, and saw that she was still pale. Lifting  
up his right hand, he gently touched her on the right cheek. Quickly removing his hand, he said.

"TenTen your burning up."  
"Neji continue on your way."

"Hn." said Neji, going around Lee.

TenTen gave a defeated sigh, and watched as Gai and Lee got further away.

Reaching the hospital a few minutes later, Neji made his way inside and seeing a bench placed TenTen  
down on it.

"Don't move." said Neji, sternly, while pointing his finger at her.

Turning away from her, Neji made his way over to the front desk.

"Excuse me, but is Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan here?" asked Neji.

"They are both busy at the moment." said a receptionist.  
"What can I do for you?"

"My teammate is sick." said Neji, looking back towards where he had placed TenTen.

However, TenTen was not there.

Chapter Three

[Damn it] thought Neji, turning back to the receptionist.  
"If Tsunade-sama gets finished before I get back, can you keep her here please?"

Before the receptionist could answer him, a door opened down the hall, and Tsunade came out  
followed by Sakura. As they walked towards the entrance, Tsunade was talking to Sakura.

"You did everything you could, Sakura." said Tsunade.

"I know, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.  
"But if I had done more, that person wouldn't have died."

"No matter how hard we try, we can't save everyone." said Tsunade.

"I know that." said Sakura.  
"But this boy was about the same age I am."

"I want you to take the rest of the day off." said Tsunade.  
"If anything major happens, i'll call for you. But until then, I want you to rest."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Sakura, catching sight of Neji.  
"Oh Neji-kun, why are here?"

"I brought TenTen here since she is sick." said Neji.  
"But while I was talking to the receptionist, TenTen left."

"On TenTen being sick, what kind of symptoms does she have?" asked Tsunade.

"While we was training, she ran into the forest and vomited." said Neji.  
"And while I was walking her home, she staggered and would have fallen, if I hadn't caught her."

"Anything else?" asked Tsunade.  
"Like shivers, and stuff."

"When I caught her I noticed that she was pale, and shaking." said Neji.  
"I then touched her cheek with my hand, and she was burning up."

"Do you know if TenTen got the shot I told everyone to get?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure." said Neji.  
"She told me that she had to run home for a few minutes. I offered to go with her,  
but she said it was alright, and that she would meet me later at the training ground."

[It may just be a typical cold] thought Tsunade, looking at Neji.  
"Not to worry you or anything Neji, but I need you to find TenTen, and bring her back here by any means necessary."

"I'll find her, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, running out of the hospital.

After Neji was gone, Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"You look troubled Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

"I am." said Tsunade.  
"I hope i'm wrong, but I fear TenTen has caught this new virus."

"But that means." said Sakura, fear on her face.

"Yes." said Tsunade.  
"If TenTen isn't treated soon, she may die."

End of Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclamer: Before I forget, and get myself in trouble, I don't own Naruto.)

Recap of Chapter Three

"Do you know if TenTen got the shot I told everyone to get?" asked Tsunade.

"I'm not sure." said Neji.  
"She told me that she had to run home for a few minutes. I offered to go with her,  
but she said it was alright, and that she would meet me later at the training ground."

[It may just be a typical cold] thought Tsunade, looking at Neji.  
"Not to worry you or anything Neji, but I need you to find TenTen, and bring her back here by any means necessary."

"I'll find her, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, running out of the hospital.

After Neji was gone, Sakura turned to Tsunade.

"You look troubled Tsunade-sama." said Sakura.

"I am." said Tsunade.  
"I hope i'm wrong, but I fear TenTen has caught this new virus."

"But that means." said Sakura, fear on her face.

"Yes." said Tsunade.  
"If TenTen isn't treated soon, she may die."

Chapter Four

Once he was outside the hospital, Neji headed towards TenTen's home. Arriving twenty minutes  
later, he knocked on her door and waited. After ten minutes of waiting, he pounded on the door.

"I know your here, TenTen!" called Neji.

Again not getting an answer, Neji took out the spare key TenTen had given him, and after unlocking the door,  
made his way inside. Looking around the room, he didn't see her anywhere. Thinking that she might  
have gone to her room, Neji made his way over to her bedroom, and knocked on her door.

"TenTen, are you here?" asked Neji.

Again not getting a answer, he slowly opened her door. Once he had opened the door a little bit, that he  
could see inside, he looked through the crack to see if TenTen was there, and decent.

However, what he saw caused his breath to catch in his throat, and he rushed into the room.

"TenTen!" yelled Neji, kneeling down beside her, and turning her over.  
"Wake up TenTen!"

"N....eji?" asked TenTen.

"Hold on TenTen, i'll get you to the hospital." said Neji, picking her up bridal style, and running out of the room.

As Neji ran out of TenTen's home, he was very worried, because TenTen had blood on the side of  
her face, when he had turned her over.

"N...eji, i'm sor..ry I left." said TenTen, laying her head against his chest.

"It's alright TenTen." said Neji.  
"Your going to be fine."

As Neji continued to run, TenTen began to cough. Feeling something wet on his shirt, Neji looked  
down, and saw blood on his shirt. This made him run faster.

Arriving at the hospital a few minutes later, he was glad that someone was coming out. Running past them  
he ran inside, and yelled.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade who had been talking to the receptionist, looked in his direction, and seeing TenTen in his arms,  
hurried over to him.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade, looking at TenTen, and Neji's shirt.

"I'm not sure." said Neji.  
"I went to her home, and found her laying face down on her bedroom floor.  
"I turned her over gently, and saw that she had blood coming from her mouth."

"Follow me quickly." said Tsunade, turning and heading off down the hallway.

As they passed a door, Sakura came out of it. Seeing Tsunade and Neji, she fell in behind them.  
Stopping at another door a few moments later, Tsunade opened it and motioned Neji inside. Entering  
the room, Neji took TenTen over to the bed, and laid her down, as Tsunade and Sakura came up to the bed.

"Neji please return to the waiting room." said Tsunade, drawing the curtain around the bed.

Doing as he was told, Neji made his way out of the room, worried.

End of Chapter Four.

(a/n: Sorry these are short, but I don't want to make them too long, and reveal to much at once.)


	5. Chapter 5

Recap of Chapter Four

As Neji continued to run, TenTen began to cough. Feeling something wet on his shirt, Neji looked  
down, and saw blood on his shirt. This made him run faster.

Arriving at the hospital a few minutes later, he was glad that someone was coming out. Running past  
them he ran inside, and yelled.

"Tsunade-sama!"

Tsunade who had been talking to the receptionist, looked in his direction, and seeing TenTen in his arms, hurried over to him.

"What happened?" asked Tsunade, looking at TenTen, and Neji's shirt.

"I'm not sure." said Neji.  
"I went to her home, and found her laying face down on her bedroom floor. I turned her over gently,  
and saw that she had blood coming from her mouth."

"Follow me quickly." said Tsunade, turning and heading off down the hallway.

As they passed a door, Sakura came out of it. Seeing Tsunade and Neji, she fell in behind them.  
Stopping at another door a few moments later, Tsunade opened it and motioned Neji inside. Entering the room,  
Neji took TenTen over to the bed, and laid her down, as Tsunade and Sakura came up to the bed.

"Neji please return to the waiting room." said Tsunade, drawing the curtain around the bed.

Doing as he was told, Neji made his way out of the room, worried.

Chapter Five

Going back towards the entrance, Neji took a seat on the bench, he had first left TenTen on.

[TenTen, why did you leave ?] thought Neji.  
[You knew you was sick.]

As Neji sat there trying to figure out why TenTen would leave, Tsunade and Sakura was trying to find out  
what was wrong with her.

(a/n: Sorry but I can't think of anything for the examination, so I am skipping it.

Fifteen minutes after Neji had placed TenTen on th bed and left her room, Tsunade came out, and walked towards him.  
Since Neji was looking down at the floor, he didn't know she had came out of the room,  
until she got closer to him. Looking up, as she reached him, he said.

"Tsuande-sama."  
"How is TenTen?"

"TenTen has caught this new virus." said Tsuande.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Neji.

"I don't know." said Tsunade.  
"So far everyone that has caught this virus has died."

"What about the vaccine you made?" asked Neji  
"Wouldn't it help her?"

"It might." said Tsunade.  
"However, all the ones I made have been sent off to the other villages. And it took me  
a week to make them."

"How long does TenTen have?" asked Neji.

"Four maybe five days, if she's lucky." said Tsunade.

"Then let me go to one of the other villages, and bring some of the vaccine back." said Neji.

"It would take days to reach any of the villages." said Tsunade.  
"And what's to say that they even still have any of the vaccine left."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tsunade-sama." said Neji.  
"Now please let me go."

"Alright Neji." said Tsunade.  
"Go find two other people, and head to one of the villages......

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura, sticking her head out of TenTen's room.  
"TenTen's not breathing!"

As Tsunade ran towards TenTen's room, Neji was hit a feeling of helplessness and worry.

End of Chapter Five


	6. a note

Just A Note

Made a change to chapter five.


	7. Chapter 6

Recap of Chapter Five

"Tsuande-sama."  
"How is TenTen?"

"TenTen has caught this new virus." said Tsuande.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Neji.

"I don't know." said Tsunade.  
"So far everyone that has caught this virus has died."

"What about the vaccine you made?" asked Neji  
"Wouldn't it help her?"

"It might." said Tsunade.  
"However, all the ones I made have been sent off to the other villages. And it took me a week to make them."

"How long does TenTen have?" asked Neji.

"Four maybe five days, if she's lucky." said Tsunade.

"Then let me go to one of the other villages, and bring some of the vaccine back." said Neji.

"It would take days to reach any of the villages." said Tsunade.  
"And what's to say that they still have any of the vaccine left."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tsunade-sama." said Neji.  
"Now please let me go."

"Alright Neji." said Tsunade.  
"Go find two other people, and head to one of the villages......

"Tsunade-sama!" yelled Sakura, sticking her head out of TenTen's room.  
"TenTen's not breathing!"

As Tsunade ran towards TenTen's room, Neji was hit with a feeling of helplessness and worry.

Chapter Six

(a/n:Not going to into what happens with TenTen at this time, but she will be alright for now.)

An hour after she had ran back to TenTen's room, Tsunade came out, and saw Neji still sitting on the  
bench where she left him. Reaching his side a few moments later, she placed her hand on his shoulder, which caused him to look up.

"Tsunade-sama?" asked Neji.  
"Is TenTen alright?"

"She is for now." said Tsunade.  
"However, unless you can get a vaccine for her, I can't promise anything."

"I'll do whatever it takes, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, getting to his feet, and starting to walk off.

As he neared the entrance Tsunade called out to him.

"Neji."  
"I will do whatever I can to help her. But it really depends on how you fair on the vaccine."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." said Neji, leaving the hospital.

Once outside Neji headed towards his training ground, hoping that Gai and Lee we're there.

Mission

Arriving at his training ground, Neji found Gal and Lee locked in a sparing session. Walking towards them, he was spotted by Gai,  
who immediately stopped the spar. Once Neji was beside them, Gai asked.

"How is TenTen?"

"Not good." said Neji.  
"Tsunade-sama said TenTen has caught this new virus."

"But Tsuande-sama, had everyone get the shot needed for it." said Lee.  
"How could TenTen catch something, if she got the vaccine?"

"I'm not sure if TenTen got the vaccine." said Neji.  
"She said she had to run home, and that she would meet me for training later."

"Then if she gets the vaccine, she should be ok right?" asked Lee.

"Maybe." said Neji.  
"But Tsunade-sama has already sent the vaccines she made to the other villages. And it would take a week for her to make more."

"Then what can we do, to help TenTen?" asked Lee.

"Tsunade-sama, is letting me go to the other villages, and see if they have any of the vaccines left." said Neji.  
"However, I was told that TenTen may only have four to five days. If she doesn't get the vaccine or something  
else, she will.......

Neji couldn't bring himself to say that TenTen would die.

"Then there is no time to lose." said Lee.  
"We have to do whatever it takes, to help our youthful flower."

"There are three other villages here in the land." said Gai.  
"But I don't think it wise for us to split up and each go to one village. This vaccine could be valuable to certain  
people, and the risk of attack is high."

"Then what else can we do, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Neji, did Tsunade-sama say how many people you could take with you?" asked Gai.

"She said I could take three." said Neji.

"Alright then, here's what we're going to do." said Gai.

"Neji, you and Lee will find one more person, and head towards The Border Town. I myself will  
head towards Otofuku Gai, and see if they have any of the vaccine there."

After hearing Gai's plan Neji took off, to find another person.

End of Chapter Six


	8. Chapter 7

Recap of Chapter Six

Neji couldn't bring himself to say that TenTen would die.

"Then there is no time to lose." said Lee.  
"We have to do whatever it takes, to help our youthful flower."

"There are three other villages here in the land." said Gai.  
"But I don't think it wise for us to split up and each go to one village. This vaccine could be valuable to certain  
people, and the risk of attack is high."

"Then what else can we do, Gai-sensei?" asked Lee.

"Neji, did Tsunade-sama say how many people you could take with you?" asked Gai.

"She said I could take three." said Neji.

"Alright then, here's what we're going to do." said Gai.  
"Neji, you and Lee will find one more person, and head towards The Border Town. I will  
head towards Otofuku Gai, and see if they have any of the vaccine there."

After hearing Gai's plan Neji took off, to find another person.

Chapter Seven

As Lee ran after Neji, he called out.

"Who are we going to get to go with us?"

"Since we don't have much time, we'll just take the first person we see." said Neji.  
"I just hope it's not......

"Hey Neji, Lee!"

"Naruto." said Neji, closing his eyes and sighing.

"I heard about TenTen." said Naruto.  
"Is she ok?"

"No, she's not." said Lee.  
"TenTen caught this new virus Tsunade-sama mentioned."

"But how about the vaccine, granny Tsunade made?" asked Naruto.  
"Didn't TenTen get the shot as well?"

"We don't think so." said Lee.

"We're in a hurry Naruto." said Neji, walking around him.

"So what are you guys up too?" asked Naruto.  
"Since your not at the hospital, with her."

"We have been given a mission, to find one of the vaccines Tsunade-sama made." said Lee.  
"And we are looking for another person to go with us to the Border Town."

"I'll come with you guys." said Naruto.  
"I just need to get ready."

"All you will need is your weapons." said Neji, having stopped just behind Naruto.  
"So if your coming with us, lets go." , starts walking again.

As Lee and Naruto took off after Neji, Naruto asked.

"Instead of going to find a vaccine, can't granny Tsunade just make more?"

"It will take her a week to make it, and TenTen only has four-five days." said Neji.

The rest of the walk towards the front gate, was done in silence. Once they had reached the gates,  
they gave a nod to the guards, and made there way outside, heading off into the trees. After some traveling it was beginning to get dark.

"Are we going to stop for the night?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Neji, continuing on his way.  
"If it is still dark when we reach the village, we will stop and wait until morning. But until then, we are not stopping."

As they continued in silence, Neji was thinking to himself.

[I hope you will be ok TenTen, because I have something I need to tell you.]

End of Chapter Seven


	9. Chapter8

(a/n: i'm going to add a new character to this chapter.)

Recap of Chapter Seven

After some traveling it was begining to get dark.

"Are we going to stop for the night?" asked Naruto.

"No." said Neji, continuing on his way.  
"If it is still dark when we reach the village, we will stop and wait until morning. But until then, we are not stopping."

As they continued in silence, Neji was thinking to himself.

[I hope you will be ok TenTen, because I have something I need to tell you.]

Chapter Eight

Reaching the Border Town a few hours after sun up, Neji and the others made there way towards the entrance. They  
had expected to meet a guard, but found no one outside. Entering the village cautiously, they was surprised by what they found.

"Where is everyone?" asked Naruto, going a little further inside.

"Byakugan!" called Neji, looking over the village.

"There inside the buildings. However, there is one person on the far side of the village."

"Let's go see who it is." said Naruto, running off.

As Neji and Lee followed Naruto at a little slower pace, they was wondering why everyone was inside. Catching  
up to Naruto a few minutes later, Neji and Lee found him, standing in front of a black haired woman. Coming over to them, Lee said.

"You shouldn't run off like that Naruto-kun."

"I can take care of myself, bushy brows." said Naruto.

"You three shouldn't be here." said the woman.  
"Unless you want to get sick, like the others."

"What do you mean?" asked Neji.  
"And who are you?"

"My name is Misao." said the woman.  
"And as for what I said, pretty much everyone in this village is sick, with some unknown virus."

"Didn't the village receive the vaccines, Lady Hokage sent here?" asked Lee.

"I don't know." said Misao.  
"I have only been back here for a day. And most of the village was sick, when I arrived."

"Do you know where we can find the village leader?" asked Neji.

"Yes I do." said Misao.  
"However, he is sick as well."

"Will you please take us to see him?" asked Neji.

"I guess." said Misao, walking off.  
"Follow me."

As they fell in behind her, Misao lead them back towards the center of the village. While they walked,  
Neji was wondering about something.

"If you don't mind me asking Misao-san, how come your not sick?" asked Lee.

"I can't get sick, because of my Kekkei Genki." said Misao, stopping in front of a house.  
"Here is where the leader lives."

Opening the door, Misao made her way inside motioning for them to follow her.

"Isn't it rude to enter with knocking?" asked Naruto.

"It's alright." said Misao.  
"The leader here is a friend of mine, and he doesn't mind if I enter his home or not.", walks towards a  
door on the other side of the room, and knocks.  
"Are you awake Gojin-sama?"

"I am, Misao-chan." said a voice from the other side.

Opening the door, Misao went inside. Before Neji and the others could follow her, she said.

"Wait here please."  
"I'll see if he is able to see anyone, then come back for you."

Getting a nod from them, Misao closed the door behind her. After several minutes passed, Misao returned.

"He says that he will only see one of you, so as not to risk all of you catching this virus." said Misao.  
"So which one of you will come see him?"

"I will." said Neji, going over to the door.

"Alright." said Misao, letting him inside.  
"Try to keep this short, since he is very weak."

"I will." said Neji, going over towards the bed, while Misao closed the door, and waited beside it.

End of Chapter Eight


	10. Chapter 9

Recap of Chapter Eight

Opening the door, Misao went inside. Before Neji and the others could follow her, she said.

"Wait here please."  
"I'll see if he is able to see anyone, then come back for you."

Getting a nod from them, Misao closed the door behind her.

After several minutes passed, Misao returned.

"He says that he will only see one of you, so as not to risk all of you catching this virus." said Misao.  
"So which one of you will come see him?"

"I will." said Neji, going over to the door.

"Alright." said Misao, letting him inside.  
"Try to keep this short, since he is very weak."

"I will." said Neji, going over towards the bed, while Misao closed the door, and waited beside it.

Chapter Nine

Reaching the bed, Neji was a little surprised by what he saw.

"From the look on your face, I take it you was expecting someone older." said Gojin.

"Yes sir, I was." said Neji.

"Anyway, Misao-chan tells me that The Hokage had some vaccines sent to our village." said Gojin.  
"As i'm sure you can see, they never arrived."

"Do you have any idea, what might have happened to them sir?" asked Neji.

"Could have been rogue ninja, or just someone wanting to make a profit." said Gojin.  
"Now may I ask as to why you are here?"

"A friend of mine is sick with an unknown virus, and Tsunade-sama sent me here to see if you had any of the vaccine left." said Neji.

"If your willing to help us, i'll help you." said Gojin.  
"Return the vaccines to the village, and i'll allow you to take what you need back."

"Very well sir." said Neji.  
"I will see what I can do."

"Very well." said Gojin.  
"Now if you will excuse us, I need to have a talk with Misao-chan."

"Goodday sir." said Neji, bowing and heading back towards the door.

Reaching the door, Neji opened it and started to go back to the others.

"Can you wait a few minutes, before you leave the house?" asked Misao.

"We can." said Neji, going out to the others.

After Neji had left the room, Misao closed the door, and went to stand beside the bed.

"What is it Gojin-sama?" asked Misao, looking back towards the door.

"Do you remember me telling you that Eiko, had gone to another village with friends?" asked Gojin.

"I remember." said Misao.  
"But you didn't go into details."

"Well, that was a lie." said Gojin.  
"Eiko was kidnapped, a few hours before you returned."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Misao, starting to leave.

"I didn't tell you, because of this." said Gojin, managing to grab her arm.  
"You would have rushed off, without thinking up a plan."

"Did you send anyone out looking for her?" asked Misao, turning back to face him.

"Yes I did." said Gojin.  
"However, they didn't find anything."

"Then what can we do?" asked Misao.

"That boy that was here, has the byakugan." said Gojin.  
"Maybe he can use it, and help you look for Eiko."

"I'll go ask them." said Misao, starting to leave again.

"Misao-chan!" called Gojin.  
"If you can avoid it, try not telling them that it is our daughter that you are looking for. For the less people that  
now about you, the safer you and our daughter will be."

"I understand." said Misao, walking over to the door, and on opening it, left the room.

End of Chapter Nine


	11. Chapter 10

(a/n:Sorry for the delay, but I got busy yesterday, and wasn't able to write anything.)

Recap of Chapter Nine

"Do you remember me telling you that Eiko, had gone to another village with friends?" asked Gojin.

"I remember." said Misao.  
"But you didn't go into details."

"Well, that was a lie." said Gojin.  
"Eiko was kidnapped, a few hours before you returned."

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Misao, starting to leave.

"I didn't tell you, because of this." said Gojin, managing to grab her arm.  
"You would have rushed off, without thinking up a plan."

"Did you send anyone out looking for her?" asked Misao, turning back to face him.

"Yes I did." said Gojin.  
"However, they didn't find anything."

"Then what can we do?" asked Misao.

"That boy that was here, has the byakugan." said Gojin.  
"Maybe he can use it, and help you look for Eiko."

"I'll go ask them." said Misao, starting to leave again.

"Misao-chan!" called Gojin.  
"If you can avoid it, try not telling them that it is our daughter that you are looking for. For the less people  
that know about you, the safer you and our daughter will be."

"I understand." said Misao, walking over to the door, and on opening it, left the room.

Chapter Ten

Leaving Gojin's room, Misao expected to find Neji and the others waiting for her outside of the room.  
However, they were not there.

"I told that boy to wait for me." said Misao, a little angry.

As she headed towards the front door, she happened to hear voices off in another room. Going in that direction  
she found the three boys looking over an assortment of weapons, and other items.

"I bet TenTen, would love this room." said Lee.  
"Wouldn't you agree Neji-kun?"

"Hn." said Neji.

"Don't you three know it's rude to look around without asking?" said Misao, entering the room.

"Sorry Misao-san." said Lee.  
"But when Naruto-kun gets bored, he tends to wonder around."

"Don't worry about it." said Misao.  
"Anyway, the reason I asked you to wait for me, is because I am wanting to come with you, when you  
look for the vaccines."

"I can understand you wanting to help your friends, Misao-san." said Neji.  
"But it might be dangerous, for a civilian like yourself to accompany us."

"I am not just a civilian." said Misao, defensively.  
"Besides, I have another reason for wanting to come with you."

"And what would that be?" asked Neji.

"Gojin-sama's daughter has been kidnapped, and I have reason to believe, the theft of the vaccines  
and her missing are connected."

"Very well." said Neji.  
"You can come. But if I tell you to take cover, you will do so. Understood?"

"I understand." said Misao.  
"And thank you for allowing me to come with you."  
"So where do we begin looking?"

"Are there any caves or very small villages around here?" asked Neji.

"There's no other villagers." said Misao.  
"But there is alot of caves."

"Alright, we will began our search with the caves." said Neji.  
"If you need to do anything before we go, do it now."

"I just need to grab a few things." said Misao, starting to leave the room.  
"I'll meet you outside, in ten minutes."

"Alright." said Neji, leaving the room followed by Lee and Naruto.

As Neji and the others headed back outside, Misao went back into the weapons room, and took  
down a few things. She also went over to a cabinet, where Gojin had stored her special kunai and  
senbon. Being careful so as not to cut or poke herself with any of them, Misao filled a small pouch with  
the weapons.

"Gojin, I promised you I would never go back to what I was." said Misao.  
"But since Eiko is in danger, I may not have any choice."

After securing the pouch to her waist, and making sure the other items were in place,Misao left  
the room to rejoin Neji and the others.

End of Chapter Ten


	12. Chapter 11

Recap of Chapter Ten

"Alright, we will began our search with the caves." said Neji.  
"If you need to do anything before we go, do it now."

"I just need to grab a few things." said Misao, starting to leave the room.  
"I'll meet you outside, in ten minutes."

"Alright." said Neji, leaving the room followed by Lee and Naruto.

As Neji and the others headed back outside, Misao went back into the weapons room, and took  
down a few things. She also went over to a cabinet, where Gojin had stored her special kunai and  
senbon. Being careful so as not to cut or poke herself with any of them, Misao filled a small pouch with  
the weapons.

"Gojin, I promised you I would never go back to what I was." said Misao.  
"But since Eiko is in danger, I may not have any choice."

After securing the pouch to her waist, and making sure the other items were in place,Misao left  
the room to rejoin Neji and the others.

Chapter Eleven

After Misao had joined Neji and the others outside, Neji asked.

"Are these caves linked together or are they one cave, in different areas?"

"Some of them are separate." said Misao.  
"However, there is one large cave system about thirty to forty minutes away from the village. I used it  
before to hide."

"Why did you hide there?" asked Naruto.

"I don't want to talk about it." said Misao.  
"Now, we really should hurry.", starts walking off.

As Lee and Naruto took off after Misao, Neji stayed behind for a few moments, thinking about what  
Misao had said. He had also remembered reading something about the way Misao looked, what with  
her pale complexion. Not having the time to dwell on it, Neji took off after the others, and fell in  
behind Naruto.

The Caves

Forty minutes later, Misao stopped walking and pointed towards a place in the distance.

"The cave system is just ahead." said Misao.

"Alright." said Neji.  
"Misao you stay here, while we go check it out."

"I don't think that's a good idea." said Misao.  
"For if you don't know your way around, you can get lost very easily."

"She has a point,Neji-kun." said Lee.  
"And we can't afford to get lost."

"Alright." said Neji.  
"Misao, will lead the way. But if there is any fighting, she is to let us handle it."

"Whatever." said Misao, heading towards the caves.

Reaching the cave entrances a few minutes later, the boys were surprised by how many there was.

"It will take forever to search all these caves." said Lee.

"Not necessarily." said Misao.  
"Most of these caves are intertwined, so they lead into each other. However, some are dead ends, and  
a few come out at a underground lake."

"I can just use shadow clones, and have them search all the caves." said Naruto, starting to perform the  
handsigns.

"Wait." said Neji.  
"There is a faster way.", performs his own handsigns. "Byakugan!"

After a few moments of looking around, Neji said.

"I see three chakra signatures off to the left, and two straight ahead."

"Can you tell if any of them are a child?" asked Misao.

"One of the ones straight ahead, is a child." said Neji.

"I'll take that one, while you three handle the others." said Misao, starting to head towards a cave  
entrance.

"One of us should come with you, Misao-san." said Lee.

"I'll be alright." said Misao.  
"But before I go, I suppose I should help you out so you don't get lost."

Performing handsigns, Misao called out "Junsui Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making a copy of herself.

"The clone will show you the way to go, in order to reach the others." said Misao, running off, and entering the cave.

End of Chapter Eleven


	13. Chapter 12

Recap of Chapter Eleven

After a few moments of looking around, Neji said.

"I see three chakra signitures off to the left, and two straight ahead."

"Can you tell if any of them are a child?" asked Misao.

"One of the ones straight ahead, is a child." said Neji.

"I'll take that one, while you three handle the others." said Misao, starting to head towards a cave  
entrance.

"One of us should come with you, Misao-san." said Lee.

"I'll be alright." said Misao.  
"But before I go, I suppose I should help you out so you don't get lost."

Performing handsigns, Misao called out "Junsui Kage Bunshin no jutsu" making a copy of herself.

"The clone will show the way to go, in order to reach the others." said Misao, running off, and entering the cave.

Chapter Twelve

Misao

As Misao entered the cave, she heard Lee call out to her again. However, because of what Gojin had said to her,  
she ignored him, and continued on her way.

After what seemed like an hour, she began to hear a male voice.

"You can either take this like a good little girl, or I can give it to you another way." said the man.

Quickening her pace a bit, Misao came upon a large open area, where she found a man standing over a young girl,  
holding something in his hand. Staying out of sight, she waited for the right moment, to make her move.

Neji and the others

"Let's go." said Neji, heading towards the left cave entrance.

"But Neji, shouldn't one of us go with Misao-san?" asked Lee.

"You don't have to worry about her." said the clone, going after Neji.

Still worried, Lee took off after Neji and the clone, followed by Naruto. After traveling for what seemed like an  
hour, they also came upon a large opening. However, this one had a small lake in it. Also staying out of sight, they heard.

"Wonder what's taking Hachiro so long, with that brat?" said one of the men.

"No idea." said another.  
"But he needs to hurry up, so we can get these vaccines back."

"Will you two keep it down?" called another man, who had just sat up, from behind a large rock.  
"I am trying to get some sleep."

"Sorry Hiroto." said the other two men.

"If you two are so worried about Hachiro, why don't one of you go check on him?" suggested Hiroto.

"I guess I can do that." said the second man, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Hey Hisoka?" called Hiroto.  
"Tell him to hurry up, or we're leaving without him."

"Ok." said Hisoka, heading off in the direction of another entrance.

Misao

As Misao continued to watch, since the girl wasn't in any real danger at the moment. She watched the man, go over to a crate.

"Your a stubborn little girl, you know that right." said the man, picking something up, and walking back over to the girl.  
"I gave you a chance to drink this willingly, so now you leave me no choice but to use this.", holds up a syringe.

As the girl struggled, the man took the cover off of the needle, and stuck it into other item he was holding. Misao getting ready to move,  
suddenly felt someone coming up behind her.

[Damn it] whispered Misao.  
[I knew I should have left something, to watch that side tunnel.]

Quickly performing handsigns, she said " Kage Senpuku no jutsu" vanishing from sight.

Just as the man Misao had been watching, knelt down and took the girls arm, another man entered the area, just barely missing Misao.

"Hey Hachiro, what's taking you so long?" asked the new man.

"This brat was being stubborn, Hisoka." said Hachiro.

"Well,Hiroto said to hurry it up, or we're leaving without you." said Hisoka.

"I guess we can take the brat with us." said Hachiro.  
"Help me gather the stuff here, and we can go back to the others."

As the two men turned away from the girl, and went back to the crate, Misao made her way towards the girl. Reaching her a few moments later,  
Misao placed her hand over the girls mouth, and whispered into her ear.

[I need you to be quite Eiko, and don't make any sudden movements.]

Getting a nod from Eiko, Misao removed her hand, and began working on the ropes that Eiko was tied with. Misao was just about finished, when the men turned back around, and started towards the girl.

"I guess that's everything except the brat." said Hachiro, getting closer.  
"I'll carry her, while you take the other stuff Hisoka."

"Whatever." said Hisoka, lifting up the crate.

As the man closest to her, knelt down and began to pick Eiko up, Misao was left with the choice, to either reveal herself or lose Eiko.

She chose to reveal herself.

"I won't let you take my daughter." said Misao, dropping her concealment.

End of Chapter Twelve


	14. Chapter 13

Recap of Chapter Twelve

"I guess we can take the brat with us." said Hachiro.  
"Help me gather the stuff here, and we can go back to the others."

As the two men turned away from the girl, and went back to the crate, Misao made her way towards the girl. Reaching her a few moments later,  
Misao placed her hand over the girls mouth, and whispered into her ear.

[I need you to be quite Eiko, and don't make any sudden movements.]

Getting a nod from Eiko, Misao removed her hand, and began working on the ropes that Eiko was tied with. Misao was just about finished, when the men turned back around, and started towards the girl.

"I guess that's everything except the brat." said Hachiro, getting closer.  
"I'll carry her, while you take the other stuff Hisoka."

"Whatever." said Hisoka, lifting up the crate.

As the man closest to her, knelt down and began to pick Eiko up, Misao was left with no choice, but to either reveal herself or lose Eiko.

She chose to reveal herself.

"I won't let you take my daughter." said Misao, dropping her concealment.

Chapter Thirteen

"Where the hell did she come from!" yelled Hisoka, dropping the crate.

"Just go inform the others." said Hachiro.  
"I can handle her."

As Hisoka started to run towards the opposite side of the room so that he could bypass Misao, Misao had gotten to her feet,  
and reached into her weapons pouch. Taking out a senbon needle, she just gave a quick glance in Hisokas direction, before throwing  
the needle at him. A few moments later, there was a thud as he hit the ground, the needle in the side of his neck.

"Hmm." said Hachiro, looking towards Hisoka, then back at Misao.  
"Looks like the info I received on you was correct."

"And what info would that be?" asked Misao.

"Your deadly with your throws, and your accuracy is unmatched." said Hachiro.

"I'm flattered that you know a few things about me." said Misao.  
"I'm curious, to know where you heard this info though."

"I heard it from your former sensei." said Hachiro.  
"He also told me about the gift he left you."

Misao reached up and touched a spot on the back of her shoulder.

"How about you go ahead, and activate it." said Hachiro.  
"For you will never beat me, without it."

"I don't need that power, to beat you." said Misao, stepping out from behind Eiko.

Neji and the others

As Neji and the others continued to watch the two remaining men, the clone said.

"Misao is about to fight."

"How do you know this?" asked Neji.

"I just do." said the clone.  
"She is going to have trouble with this man. I need to go."

The clone performed a handsign, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are we going to do, Neji-kun?" asked Lee.  
"Misao-san, may need our help."

"Think the two of you, can handle these guys?" asked Neji.

"No problem." said Naruto.

"I agree." said Lee.

"Alright." said Neji.  
"I'll go help Misao, while you two deal with these guys."

Saying that Neji activated his byakugan, and moved along the wall, towards the passage Hisoka had taken. After Neji had left,  
Lee and Naruto, ingaged the other two men.

End of Chapter Thirteen


	15. Chapter 14

(a/n: I am not the best person when it comes to details. So I am going to skip the fighting between everyone, and have them gathering the items, they came for.)

Recap of Chapter Thirteen

As Neji and the others continued to watch the two remaining men, the clone said.

"Misao is about to fight."

"How do you know this?" asked Neji.

"I just do." said the clone.  
"She is going to have trouble with this man. I need to go."

The clone performed a handsign, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What are we going to do, Neji-kun?" asked Lee.  
"Misao-san, may need our help."

"Think the two of you, can handle these guys?" asked Neji.

"No problem." said Naruto.

"I agree." said Lee.

"Alright." said Neji.  
"I'll go help Misao, while you two deal with these guys."

Saying that Neji activated his byakugan, and moved along the wall, towards the passage Hisoka had taken. After Neji had left,  
Lee and Naruto, ingaged the other two men.

Chapter Fourteen

Having tied up the remaining three men, and gathering the vaccines, as well as the other crate that was there, Neji and the others where standing back outside.

"I really want to thank you, for helping me get Eiko back." said Misao.

"Your very welcome, Misao-san." said Neji.  
"But if you don't mind me asking, is she your daughter as well?"

"Yes she is." said Misao.  
"However, not many people know this."

"Why is that?" asked Neji.

"It is because of who I am." said Misao.  
"When Eiko was born, Gojin made it out that her mother had died, because I wasn't welcomed in the village. He wanted Eiko to grow up as a normal child, and not be treated as I was. I saw his reasoning behind this, and left him to raise Eiko, even though I was there to help. She would call me Kaa-san, but it was thought, that it was only because I was there all the time."

"I see." said Neji.  
"We really should get going, and get these vaccines back to the village.", walks over towards where Lee and Naruto, was watching the men.

"Naruto, can you make a few shadow clones, to carry the crates, while we watch over these three?"

"No problem." said Naruto, performing handsigns.  
"Kage Bunshin no jutsu", creating two clones.

As the clones grabbed the crates, they all started off towards the village, with the three men walking in front of them.

Back in the village

Reentering the village an hour later, since the men were being stubborn, Neji stopped walking and said.

"Lee, you and Naruto take these men to a empty building and look them in there, some how."  
"Misao-san and I, as well as the clones will take the vaccines, to Gojin-samas home, and let him deal with getting them administered."

"Come along Naruto." said Lee, leading them off, to find a empty building.

After Lee and Naruto had left, with the three men, Neji motioned for the clones to follow him, and Misao. As they walked Neji wa wondering about something.

"I can tell you have something, on your mind." said Misao.  
"You want to talk about it?"

"I am mainly wondering about what you meant, when you said because of who you are." said Neji.  
"You seem like a really nice person, Misao-san."

"I am." said Misao.  
"But it is because of my clan, that people dislike me."

"Who was your clan?" asked Neji.

"If I tell you, you have to promise me that you will keep it a secret." said Misao.  
"For I don't want to put this village in danger, for if anyone found out I was alive."

"I promise I won't tell anyone." said Neji.

"I am the last living member of The Mikachi Clan." said Misao.

"The Mikachi Clan?" asked Neji.

"Do you know of them?" asked Misao.

"Yes I do." said Neji.  
"The library in The Hyuga Compound, has a whole section on The Mikachi Clan."

"I'm not surprised, about that." said Misao.  
"For I think every village, has at least some kind of info, on my clan."

"Can I ask a question?" asked Neji.

"You can." said Misao.

"Well, I read some of the books on your clan, Misao-san." said Neji.  
"And I am a little confussed about something."

"What are you confused about?" asked Misao.

"Well, it said your clan was called the ghostly assassins." said Neji.  
"Why is that?"

"My clan was known as the ghostly assassins, because we could kill anyone without being seen or heard." said Misao.

"I would like to see demonstration, but we don't have the time right now." said Neji.

"Maybe I can show you, sometime in the future." said Misao.

Having reached Gojin's home while they were talking, Misao opened the door, and lead them inside.

"You can place the crates down here." said Misao, pointing to a place on the floor.

Seating the crates down, in the place Misao had indicated, the clones then disappered. Misao then took Eiko over to a nearby couch, and layed her down, while Neji opened the crates, and looked over the items inside. Taking out a small needle, Neji held it up to the light.

"Here's the vaccine, Misao-san." said Neji.  
"I'll let you give it to Gojin-sama.", holds out the needle to her.

Taking the needle from him, Misao headed towards Gojin's room.

End of Chapter Fourteen


	16. Chapter 15

Recap of Chapter Fourteen

Having reached Gojin's home while they were talking, Misao opened the door, and lead them inside.

"You can place the crates down here." said Misao, pointing to a place on the floor.

Seating the crates down, in the place Misao had indicated, the clones then disappeared. Misao then took Eiko over to a nearby couch, and layed her down, while Neji opened the crates, and looked over the items inside. Taking out a small needle, Neji held it up to the light.

"Here's the vaccine, Misao-san." said Neji.  
"I'll let you give it to Gojin-sama.", holds out the needle to her.

Taking the needle from him, Misao headed towards Gojin's room.

Chapter Fifteen

Reaching Gojin's door a few moments later, Misao knocked.

"Are you awake Gojin?" asked Misao.

"I am." called Gojin.

Opening the door and going inside, Misao closed the door behind her, and made her way over to Gojin's bed.

"Was you successful in getting the vaccines and Eiko back?" asked Gojin, once Misao was next to him.

"Yes we was." said Misao, holding out the needle to him.

Taking the needle from her, Gojin injected the vaccine into his arm, without a second wasted.

"Now all we can do is wait, and hope that Hokage-sama's vaccine works." said Gojin.  
"So Misao, do you want to tell me everything that happened, after the four of you left?"

"I lead the three ninja from Konoha, to the cave system just outside of the village." said Misao.  
"Once there, the leader of there group used his byakugan, and found that counting Eiko, there was five people in the caves."

"So you brought back four prisoners?" asked Gojin.

"We only brought back three prisoners, Gojin." said Misao, looking at the floor.

"Did the others have to kill this person?" asked Gojin.

"No Gojin." said Misao.  
"I was the one who killed him."

"I see." said Gojin, looking down at the pouch Misao was wearing.  
"Did he give you any choice?"

"I didn't give him the chance too." said Misao.  
"He took off to alert the others that were there, and I just acted before he got away. I'm really sorry that I broke the promise I made to you Gojin."

"It's alright Misao." said Gojin.  
"I kinda expected you to break that promise, since Eiko was in danger. Anyway, go fetch the young man that went with you, so that I can thank him personally."

"As you wish Gojin." said Misao, leaving the bedside, and heading towards the door.

Opening the door, and going back out, Misao made her way back to where she left Neji. Finding Lee and Naruto with him, Misao made her way over to them.

"Excuse me Neji, Gojin-sama wishes to speak with you." said Misao.

"Very well." said Neji, turning to Lee and Naruto.  
"We will leave soon, so make sure your ready to go."

"Alright Neji." said Lee and Naruto.

Turning back to Misao, Neji told her to lead the way. Going back to Gojin's room, Misao lead Neji inside, and closing the door behind them, waited beside the door, as Neji went over to the bed.

"You wanted to see me, Gojin-sama? asked Neji.

"Yes I did." said Gojin.  
"I just wanted to offer my thanks, for your help in saving my daughter, and this village."

"No thanks is needed sir." said Neji.  
"All I ask for in return is that I am allowed, to take one of the vaccines with me, when I leave."

"Very well." said Gojin.  
"You may take back ever how many you need."

"Thank you, Gojin-sama." said Neji, starting to leave.

"Before you go." said Gojin.  
"Misao-chan said that you had a battle between the three men you brought back. Will you at least stay the night as my guest?"

"I really think it best if we hurry back, Gojin-sama." said Neji.

"I understand." said Gojin.  
"But it takes at least a day to travel, surely it wouldn't hurt if you stayed the night, and left the next morning."

"Well Tsunade-sama did say, TenTen had four-five days at best." said Neji.  
"And since it has only been two, I guess one night wouldn't hurt."

"Splendid." said Gojin.  
"Misao-chan, show this young man and his companions to the spare bedroom."

"Yes sir, Gojin-sama." said Misao., opening the door, and waiting for Neji.

Bowing to Gojin, Neji left the bedside and followed Misao out of the room. Going back out to were they left Lee and Naruto, Neji said.

"Gojin-sama has asked that we spend the night here."  
"We will get some rest, then leave early in the morning."

After telling the others the plan, Misao lead them to a extra bedroom, where they could sleep.

"Sorry it's not much, but it is all that Gojin-sama can spare." said Misao.

"It is alright, Misao-san." said Neji, going over and sitting down against the wall.

"I'll bid you all goodnight." said Misao, turning to leave.

"Goodnight Misao-san." said Lee and Naruto.

End of Chapter Fifteen


	17. Chapter 16

(a/n: Sorry for the delay on updating, but I just wasn't in the mood to write.)

Recap of Chapter Fifteen

"I understand." said Gojin.  
"But it takes at least a day to travel, surely it wouldn't hurt if you stayed the night, and left the next morning."

"Well Tsunade-sama did say, TenTen had four-five days at best." said Neji.  
"And since it has only been two, I guess one night wouldn't hurt."

"Splendid." said Gojin.  
"Misao-chan, show this young man and his companions to the spare bedroom."

"Yes sir, Gojin-sama." said Misao., opening the door, and waiting for Neji.

Bowing to Gojin, Neji left the bedside and followed Misao out of the room. Going back out to were they left Lee and Naruto, Neji said.

"Gojin-sama has asked that we spend the night here."  
"We will get some rest, then leave early in the morning."

After telling the others the plan, Misao lead them to a extra bedroom, where they could sleep.

"Sorry it's not much, but it is all that Gojin-sama can spare." said Misao.

"It is alright, Misao-san." said Neji, going over and sitting down against the wall.

"I'll bid you all goodnight." said Misao, turning to leave.

"Goodnight Misao-san." said Lee and Naruto.

Chapter Sixteen

After leaving Neji and the others, Misao returned to Eiko, and seeing that she was sleeping, decided to just leave her where she was. S he then headed towards Gojin's room.  
Entering the room, she made her way over to the bed, and asked.

"How are you feeling, Gojin?"

"I am feeling much better." said Gojin.

"That's good." said Misao.  
"I guess, i'll let you get some sleep, and see you in the morning." , starts to turn away.

"Misao-chan?" said Gojin, catching her arm.

"Yes Gojin?" asked Misao.

"I'm not sick enough, that you can't sleep in the same bed as me." said Gojin.  
"After all, you and I are married."

"I know that Gojin." said Misao.  
"But what if someone comes in, and sees us. You know the villagers don't really like me."

"If someone sees us, i'll deal with it." said Gojin.  
"Now please sleep with me."

"Alright." said Misao, going over to the other side of the bed, and after removing her boots, laid down on her side, beside him.

Gojin turning over, placed his arms around her, and whispered in her ear.

{I love you Misao-chan.}

"I love you too, Gojin-kun." said Misao.

Neji and the others

"How are we going to sleep?" asked Naruto.

"I'll sleep on the floor." said Neji, haveing not moved, since he sat down against the wall.  
"You and Lee can share the bed, or whatever." closes his eyes, and going to sleep.

After a short argument, and a game of rock, paper, scissors, Naruto laid down under the covers, while Lee laid down on top of them.

During the night, Neji had a very strange dream.

Neji's Dream

Neji having awoke, found himself surrounded by darkness. After standing there for a few moments a beam of light illuminated the darkness, and revealed a small brown haired child. Walking over to the child, Neji reached out to touch him, but his hand passed through him. As Neji pondered this, another light appeared in front of the child. What Neji saw, caused his breath to catch in his throat. For inside this light stood his father Hizashi. As Neji watched, his father gave, the speech about making his own destiny, before fading away.  
It was dark for a good little bit after that, but as time passed Neji noticed that the child in front of him was getting bigger. Soon the images started appearing faster, as the child continued to grow. After the Third Hokage had appeared and vanished, Neji realised that all the people he had seen, were dead.

Soon the child that stood in front of him was now as big as he was, and standing in front of a bed, with the covers pulled up over there head, covering there face. As the one in front of him, moved towards the bed, Neji silently pleaded for that person to stop. Reaching the bed, the dream Neji, reached up and pulled back the covers, revealing..........

End of Chapter Sixteen


	18. Chapter 17

(a/n: Looks like this story is starting to loose some of its appeal. But hopefully, I can renew it with this chapter.)

Recap of Chapter Sixteen

During the night, Neji had a very strange dream.

Neji's Dream

Neji having awoke, found himself surrounded by darkness. After standing there for a few moments a beam of light illuminated the darkness, and revealed a small brown haired child. Walking over to the child, Neji reached out to touch him, but his hand passed through him. As Neji pondered this, another light appeared in front of the child. What Neji saw, caused his breath to catch in his throat. For inside this light stood his father Hizashi. As Neji watched, his father gave, the speech about making his own destiny, before fading away.  
It was dark for a good little bit after that, but as time passed Neji noticed that the child in front of him was getting bigger. Soon the images started appearing faster, as the child continued to grow. After the Third Hokage had appeared and vanished, Neji realised that all the people he had seen, were dead.

Soon the child that stood in front of him was now as big as he was, and standing in front of a bed, with the covers pulled up over there head, covering there face. As the one in front of him, moved towards the bed, Neji silently pleaded for that person to stop. Reaching the bed, the dream Neji, reached up and pulled back the covers revealing..........

Chapter Seventeen

"TenTen!" yelled Neji, awakening from his dream.

Neji's shout woke up Lee and Naruto who quickly looked around the room. Finding Neji standing up, and gathering his things, Lee asked.

"What's wrong, Neji-kun?"

"I have to get back to Konoha." said Neji, attaching his weapons pouch.

"But Neji, it is the middle of the night, if not early morning." said Naruto.

"I can't wait." said Neji.  
"Lee, you and Naruto stay here, and help Gojin-sama on giving out the vaccines." , walks over towards the bedroom door, and opens it.

Before leaving, Neji turns back and says.

"Tell Misao-chan and Gojin-sama, thank you for letting us stay here.", leaves the room, heading towards the front door.

Reaching the door, Neji opened the crate the vaccines was in, took one out, and left Gojin's home a few minutes later.

Back with Lee and Naruto

"Wonder what the big hurry to get back is?" asked Naruto.

"I don't know." said Lee.  
"But Neji, seemed very concerned when he yelled TenTen's name."

"Well since he told us to stay here, i'm going back to sleep." said Naruto, laying back down.

Lee joined him a few minutes later.

Neji

Reaching the village entrance, Neji ran out of them and into the nearby forest, jumping up into the branches, and heading back towards Konoha hoping all the way there, that his dream was wrong.

Konoha

Neji reached Konoha just as the sun was coming up. Not bothering to wait for the guards to open the gates, Neji made his way up onto the wall, and dropped down inside the village. Running towards the hospital, he ran into Gai who was about to start his morning workout.

"Neji, my youthful student." said Gai.  
"I have some news for you......."

"Sorry Gai-sensei." said Neji, running past him.  
"I need to get to the hospital."

"But Neji...." tried Gai, but Neji was already gone.  
"He can find out on his own I suppose."

Reaching the hospital, Neji ran inside and up to the front desk.

"Is Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan here?" asked Neji.

"They are in TenTen's room." said the receptionist.

Neji was off and running before she even finished her sentence. Reaching TenTen's room, Neji opened the door, and yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the vaccine."

As Neji stood in the doorway, Tsunade turned away from TenTen's bed, revealing what Neji had saw in his dream.

"I'm sorry Neji, but your too late." said Tsunade, sadness in her voice.

End of Chapter Seventeen

(a/n: there will be one more chapter, so please review and let me know what you all think of it so far.)


	19. Chapter 18

Recap of Chapter Seventeen

Konoha

Neji reached Konoha just as the sun was coming up. Not bothering to wait for the guards to open the gates, Neji made his way up onto the wall, and dropped down inside the  
village. Running towards the hospital, he ran into Gai who was about to start his morning workout.

"Neji, my youthful student." said Gai.  
"I have news for you......."

"Sorry Gai-sensei." said Neji, running past him.  
"I need to get to the hospital."

"But Neji...." tried Gai, but Neji was already gone.  
"He can find out on his own I suppose."

Reaching the hospital, Neji ran inside and up to the front desk.

"Is Tsunade-sama or Sakura-chan here?" asked Neji.

"They are in TenTen's room." said the receptionist.

Neji was off and running before she even finished her sentence. Reaching TenTen's room, Neji opened the door, and yelled.

"Tsunade-sama, I have the vaccine."

As Neji stood in the doorway, Tsunade turned away from TenTen's bed revealing what Neji had saw in his dream.

"I'm sorry Neji, but your too late." said Tsunade, sadness in her voice.

Chapter Eighteen

As Neji came into the room, Tsunade walked towards him, reaching him halfway from the door.

"I really am sorry Neji." said Tsunade, placing her hand on his shoulder.  
"I did everything that I could."

"I know you did, Lady Tsunade." said Neji.  
"And I thank you for that.", walks towards the bed and stops, placing the vaccine he brought back with him, on the table beside the bed.

"Come along Sakura." said Tsunade, heading towards the door.  
"Let's leave Neji alone."

"Coming Tsunade-sama." said Sakura, falling in behind Tsunade as they left the room.

Just before Sakura left, she took a glance back at the bed.

After Tsunade and Sakura had left, Neji reached up and yanked back the sheet, that was covering TenTen's face. He then reached up and brushed a loose strand of hair, off of her cheek.

"This is so unfair." said Neji.  
"Why didn't you listen to me, TenTen?"

As Neji stood there he didn't realize that Tsunade and Sakura was just out in the hallway, listening to what was going on.

{Tsunade-sama, is it really a good idea to do this?} whispered Sakura.

{It is what TenTen wanted, Sakura.} whispered Tsunade.  
{I just hope she knows what she is doing.}

"TenTen, I know I never showed it to you, but I do care for you." said Neji.  
"I act cold around everyone, because I am afraid that if I let anyone get close, they will be taken away just like my father was. I guess what i'm trying to say, is that I love you TenTen."

Neji then leant over, and placed a kiss on TenTen's lips. After that he stood back up straight and turning away from the bed, headed towards the door. He was stopped just short of the door, by a voice that asked.

"Do you really mean that, Neji?"

Turning around quickly, Neji couldn't believe what he saw.

End of Chapter Eighteen


	20. Chapter 19

Recap of Chapter Eighteen

As Neji stood there he didn't realize that Tsunade and Sakura was just out in the hallway, listening to what was going on.

{Tsunade-sama, is it really a good idea, to do this?} whispered Sakura.

{It is what TenTen wanted, Sakura.} whispered Tsunade.  
{I just hope she knows wat she is doing.}

"TenTen, I know I never showed it to you, but I do care for you." said Neji.  
"I act cold around everyone because I am afraid, that if I let anyone get close, they will be taken away, just like my father was. I guess what i'm trying to say, is that I love you TenTen."

Neji then lent over, and placed a kiss on TenTen's lips. After that he stood back up straight and turning away from the bed, headed towards the door. He was stopped just short of the door, by a voice that asked.

"Do you really mean that, Neji?"

Turning around quickly, Neji couldn't believe what he saw.

Chapter Nineteen

"TenTen?" asked Neji.

"Neji." said TenTen, sitting up on the bed.

"Are you really alive, or am I just imaging that your here?" asked Neji.

"I really am alive, Neji." said TenTen.

"But Tsunade-sama said....." started Neji.

"Tsunade-sama, only did what I asked her to do." said TenTen.  
"I was never going to get you to admit your feelings for me alive, so I had her tell you that I died, hopeing that you would reveal them then."

"I see." said Neji, clinching and unclinching his hands.

"Umm Neji?" asked TenTen.  
"I'm sorry to trick........."

Before TenTen could finish, Neji had rushed over to her, and embraced her in a hug.

"TenTen, please don't ever worry me like that again." said Neji, holding her tightly.

TenTen was shocked to say the least. But what shocked her more was when she felt something wet against her shoulder.

"Neji are you crying?" asked TenTen.

"Yes I am." said Neji, releasing her, and stepping back so he could look into her eyes.  
"I thought I had lost you, before I could tell you how I felt and ask a very important question."

"What kind of question?" asked TenTen.

"Before I ask it, I need you to stand up, so it is done the proper way." said Neji.  
"Are you well enough to do that?"

"I should be ok." said TenTen, tossing off the cover still over her, and swinging her legs over the side.  
"I'm going to stay here near the bed, just in case." , once on her feet.

"This will only take a minute." said Neji, reaching into his back pocket.

As TenTen stood beside her bed, Neji did another unexpected thing. Getting down on one knee, Neji took her hand, held out a black box, and asked.

"TenTen, will you marry me?"

"........" said TenTen.

End of Chapter Nineteen and Part One

(A/N)

Thank you to all of you who read my story and reviewed. If anyone ask, I may add a flashback part, for how TenTen got better and what happened between her and Tsunade.

Please review and let me know how much you all liked this story, and I will continue where this one left off as soon as I can.


End file.
